


Milk Tea

by darksscience



Series: Milk Tea [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, barista!tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksscience/pseuds/darksscience
Summary: It was only around six o’clock, yet the sun was already going down and painting the sky an array of purples, pinks, and oranges. Kageyama adjusted the strap of his sports bag and stepped off the bus, walking down the street toward the apartment he shared with Hinata. Normally he would head straight home after practice, sometimes stopping by the convenience store across the street from their building if he didn’t feel like cooking.Today however, the little coffee shop he passed by everyday seemed to be calling him in. He was waiting for the light to change at the crosswalk when a blast of warm air and soothing smell of coffee hit him from behind. The little white man lit up, indicating that it was safe to cross, but Kageyama turned around and let himself be lulled into the cozy atmosphere of the coffee shop.





	Milk Tea

It was only around six o’clock, yet the sun was already going down and painting the sky an array of purples, pinks, and oranges. Kageyama adjusted the strap of his sports bag and stepped off the bus, walking down the street toward the apartment he shared with Hinata. Normally he would head straight home after practice, sometimes stopping by the convenience store across the street from their building if he didn’t feel like cooking. 

Today however, the little coffee shop he passed by everyday seemed to be calling him in. He was waiting for the light to change at the crosswalk when a blast of warm air and soothing smell of coffee hit him from behind. The little white man lit up, indicating that it was safe to cross, but Kageyama turned around and let himself be lulled into the cozy atmosphere of the coffee shop. 

When he stepped into the store, the little bell at the top of the door chimed and announced his arrival. Luckily for him, it was quiet and empty, save for a girl working on her laptop near the window.

There was no one at the counter, so Kageyama wasn’t quite sure what he should do. It was probably rude to call for someone so instead, he dropped his stuff down at a nearby table and took out his computer. Since he was already here, he might as well order something and work on his assignments. The second he took opened his laptop, someone appeared at the register.

“Tsukishima?” The familiar head of blonde hair, black rimmed glasses, and tall, lanky frame caught Kageyama off guard. 

“King,” Tsukishima greeted. “Are you going to order, or are you just going to sit there and stare?” The black dress shirt and brown pinstripe uniform was certainly not something Kageyama had ever expected to see him wearing. 

Kageyama snapped out of his daze and stood up, so quickly that he almost knocked over the computer and notebooks he had just set down. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t tell you, or the shrimp,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. 

“What about volleyball?” Kageyama frowned. “You’re still playing right?”

“Yes, I’m still playing volleyball,” Tsukishima explained and he swore he heard Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. “I would never deny you the pleasure of losing to me.” The smirk on Tsukishima’s face made Kageyama’s face contort into a scowl. 

“As if! If anyone’s losing, it’ll be you and Hinata!” he declared. 

“We’ll see,” seeing Kageyama riled up only made Tsukishima want to tease him even more, but he was at work right now. “Anyway, what do you want to order?” 

“Oh uh,” Kageyama hadn’t even looked at the menu yet. The board above Tsukishima’s head displayed a variety of teas, coffees, and way too many options. Panicking, he said the first thing that came to mind, “milk.”

Tsukishima snorted, “I know reading isn’t your strong suit, but no where on that menu does it say just say milk.”

Heat rose to his face and he scowled harder, “I know that!” he snapped, “I meant, uh, milk tea. I meant milk tea.” Nice save, Tobio.

“Okay,” Tsukishima snickered, “milk tea. What size?” 

“Uhm, that one?” Kageyama pointed to the middle cup on the display case. 

“A medium milk tea,” Tsukishima said as he wrote something on the white paper cup. “That’ll be ¥300.”

Kageyama dug in his pockets and fished out a mess of coins and passed them over to Tsukishima. Tsukishima shot him a glare as he counted all the coins in his hand, Kageyama just averted his gaze sheepishly. 

“Your order will be ready in just a moment,” It was Kageyama’s turn to roll his eyes at the awfully fake, cheerful service voice Tsukishima used. 

He sat back down and opened up his computer again. Above his screen, he couldn’t help but watch the way Tsukishima moved as he prepared the drink. It was strange seeing Tsukishima like this, looking almost like a professional barista or something, and not the awkward gangly teenager from highschool that he knew.

“Medium milk tea!” Tsukishima called from behind the counter. 

“Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled as he took the drink. The scrawl of black ink on the cup caught his eye and his eyebrows knitted together again. “Oi, I’m literally the only one in here, you didn’t have to write my name on the cup,” Kageyama pointed at the side of the cup where a messily scribbled ‘King’ was written. 

“Just in case,” Tsukishima grinned. Clearly he was amused that Kageyama had acknowledged the nickname.

Kageyama shot him one last glare before sitting down at his table and going back to his readings. Taking a sip, he noticed Tsukishima must have added extra milk for him. Warmth blossomed in his chest, and it wasn’t from the milk tea in his hands.

After a while, when the text began to blur and the words stopped making sense, Kageyama dropped his head on the table and closed his eyes.

“History?” asked a voice over his shoulder. Kageyama snapped his head up and straightened his back. It was just Tsukishima taking his empty cup away for him. “Are you taking this as an elective?” 

“No, it’s part of my major,” Kageyama explained. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “You’re majoring in History?” 

Kageyama nodded. He was used to the surprised reactions from people when they found out he wasn’t majoring in sports science or kinesiology. “Yeah, sports science or kin has too much science. I can’t handle another math class, I never want to see an integral ever again in my life.”

To his surprise, Tsukishima laughed. The sound was almost foreign to his ears, and the way Tsukishima tilted his head back and closed his eyes when he laughed made Kageyama’s heart race a little. “I should’ve known. You’re a genius when it comes to memorising stuff but you can’t do calculus to save your life.”

“Hey, I’m never going to need calculus in volleyball.” Kageyama argued back, albeit with no bite in his words. He found himself trying to hold back the small smile tugging at his lips and failing. 

“True, true. But history?” Tsukishima was still chuckling but he had calmed down enough to take a look at the thick history textbook Kageyama was reading. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of interesting. The battles and strategies and stuff is cool.”

“‘The battles and stuff’” Tsukishima laughed. “Is this feudal history? I took this class last term at my school.”

“You’re majoring in history too?” Kageyama’s eyes widened as he looked at Tsukishima. 

“No, archeology.” 

“Close enough.” Kageyama said, taking back his textbook. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Don’t you have work to do? You’re distracting me.” To be honest, Kageyama was done all his pre-readings and he had just finished writing his pre-class assignment. 

“Actually, I’m off at eight, which is in two minutes. Once Yamaguchi gets here to take over, I can leave.”

“Oh,” Kageyama was trying to think of something to say next, an excuse to occupy Tsukishima’s attention just a little bit longer. 

“I haven’t eaten yet, and neither have you. Want to grab dinner?” Kageyama was surprised at Tsukishima’s offer, but nodded eagerly nonetheless. “Okay, give me a second to change and grab my stuff.”

Kageyama nodded again and watched Tsukishima disappear into the staff room. He packed up his stuff while he waited. 

Suddenly, a rush of cold air rushed in as the door flew open, the bell alerting everyone of someone’s arrival. “Sorry I’m late!” Yamaguchi called as he shuffled inside. 

“Since you’re here, I’ll be off now.” Tsukishima said, coming out of the staff room. Now out of his uniform and in a dark green cardigan and light blue button up. 

“Okay, sorry Tsukki, the bus was late! Oh, hey Kageyama,” Yamaguchi ran into the staff room to change before Kageyama could reply. 

“Now then,” standing next to his table, Tsukishima nodded toward the door, “shall we get going?”

Kageyama grabbed his backpack and his practice bag and headed toward to door behind him. “Hey Tsukishima,” he started when they were walking down the street. 

“Hm?” 

“Can I come again? The shop I mean,” Kageyama looked away, trying to hide the faint pink dusting his cheeks. 

Tsukishima looked at him for a second before turning his own shade of pink. “No one’s stopping you,” he said, looking away as well. 

When Kageyama didn’t reply, Tsukishima snuck a glance at him. Big mistake. The shy smile on Kageyama’s downturned face made his face burn and his heart skip a beat. He tugged his scarf higher up in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, but there was nothing he could do about the pounding in his chest. 

Under the soft glow of the street lamps, neither of them said a word as they walked, until Kageyama broke the silence with a quiet, “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> tumblr: costco-hotdog.tumblr.com


End file.
